Les mains sales
by wingsofvictory
Summary: "Quand je lirais cette lettre dans quelques années, je serais quelqu'un d'autre, j'en suis sur. Moi du futur, relis cette lettre quand tu seras majeur, tu verras comme tu seras mieux." Il n'était pas si sûr d'être devenu quelqu'un de meilleur.


**NOTES :**

Bonjour bonjour!

voici mon texte pour une participation à un concours de Dunne sur hpf. Bon je ne suis pas méga satisfaite, mais comme j'ai dit que je participais, je me suis forcée à pondre un truc. Tant pis si c'est nul! ^^ (i'm ashaming myself)

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je fais des trucs qui ne sont pas censés être drôles, ils sont badants. En fait je doit être une grosse dépressive. Super. Enfin bref on s'en fout.

Je tiens à donner une petite précision sur le titre. Par le titre _Les mains sales_(si quelqu'un se posait actually la question), je fais effectivement référence à Sartre, parce qu'en écrivant ce texte, j'ai pensé au personnage d'Hugo, dont tous les idéaux sont brisés. Ainsi je fais un petit clin d'oeil à un de mes auteurs préférés (même s'il s'en fout certainement du haut du paradis. ^^).

Enfin bref, je vais arrêter de parler et laisser place à la lecture.

Enjoy les gros(ses)! :D

* * *

**Les mains sales**

_«A moi quand je serais plus grand._

Je ne sais pas comment je serais quand je serais plus grand, mais la maintenant, tous ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veus pas être un gryffondor, encore moin un sorcier.

Cette lettre, je m'en souviens, je l'avais écrite au moment où j'étais entré à Gryffondor. J'avais appris d'un seul coup que les enfants pouvaient être cruels, et que j'étais absolument nul. Encore une année glorieuse en somme.

_Etre sorcier, ces complètement inutil. On apprends a faire voler des plumes, mais on a tous des mains, alors ces quoi l'intérêt au finale ?_

Pour le coup je n'avais pas tort. J'ai toujours pensé que certains sorts qu'on a appris durant notre scolarité ne servent strictement à rien. Sans rire, à quoi pourrait me servir un wingardium leviosa face à Voldemort ou Lestrange ? Pas grand chose hein ?

_Je pense vraiment que je n'aurais pas du être un sorcier, parce que je suis un sorcier trop pourri pour être vraiment appelé comme ça. Si j'avais été un cracmol, ça aurais été plus simple. J'aurais vécu parmi les moldus, et au lieu des cours d'histoire de la magie, j'aurais appri l'Histoire d'Angleterre. Au lieu de faire voler une plume, j'aurais pu prendre un stylo pour gratter du papier, et pas du parchemin qui put. Et j'aurais lu plus. J'espère que dans l'avenir je lirais autant ou même plus que maintenant. Parce que j'aime bien lire, même si j'ai du mal. _

La dyslexie(et les fautes d'orthographe aussi). Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas ouvert un livre que j'avais presque oublié que j'étais dyslexique. Bien sûr que j'ai arrêté de lire. Il faut dire que j'avais deux trois occupations plus importantes quand j'ai grandi. Mes parents d'abord, puis la puberté, puis les filles, puis une fille en particulier, puis la guerre, et enfin tuer Voldemort et sa vermine. Et dire que je pensais que l'adage qui dit que plus on vieillit plus les soucis sont merdiques était faux. Dur retour à la réalité

_Mais bon pas besoin de s'attarder, parce que je ne vivrais pas tout ça. Il ne me reste plus qu'a tenter de survivre en essayant d'éviter Malfoy et ses deux macaques et aussi Ron, Seamus et Dean (j'aime pas trop leurs blagues. A chaque fois j'ai les larmes aux yeux.). _

Les choses ont bien changé depuis cette glorieuse époque où je me faisais harceler par la terre entière. Maintenant, on n'a plus de nouvelles de ces mangemorts de serpentards, mais ils risquent de revenir d'ici peu dans le but de nous mettre à terre, et il y a peu de temps je rigolais encore de tout et de rien avec mes amis les Lions. Maintenant je ne lis que de la souffrance sur le visage de mes amis les Lions.

_Peut-être qu'un jour je ne n'admirerais plus l'intelligence d'Hermione. Peut-être que tout ça changera._

Oh non, ça n'a pas changé, même le moi plus vieux admire l'intelligence presque insupportable d'Hermione Miss-je-sais-tout Granger. Même maintenant, alors que, par son intelligence, elle constitue une grande menace pour le « Seigneur des Ténêbres », en plus d'être au top 2 des « personnes à éliminer d'urgence », j'admire sa rapidité de compréhension là où tout le monde est largué. Elle me manque. J'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas eue. Ni elle, ni Ron, ni Harry, ni aucun des Gryffondors qui m'ont aidé à devenir ce que je suis.

_Oui un jour tout changera. J'en suis sur. Je serais un grand sorcier, et je connaîtrais des sorts plus intéressant que wingardium leviosa._

Effectivement tout a changé. Je ne peux pas encore dire que je suis un grand sorcier, mais je connais des sorts plus intéressants. Plus dangereux aussi. Tout a changé, mais peut-être pas que en bien.

_Je deviendrais fort. Plus fort que tous le monde, et je n'aurai besoin de personne. _

Je ne suis peut-être pas plus fort que les autres, mais je suis fort. Et j'ai eu besoin de personnes pour devenir ce que je suis, pour être fort. Je me trompais quand j'étais petit. Je n' avais qu'onze ans, et je croyais encore qu'en écrivant sa vie sur un papier, on allait la réaliser.

_Je serais comme Harry. Lui il est fort, il est respecté et aimé._

Pour le coup je ne me suis pas trompé, je suis comme Harry. Je suis seul, engagé dans une guerre qui me dépasse, blessé physiquement, mentalement, changé à jamais. Je suis peut-être fort aussi, qui sait.

_Quand je lirais cette lettre dans quelques années, je serais quelqu'un d'autre, j'en suis sur. Moi du futur, relis cette lettre quand tu seras majeur, tu verras comme tu seras mieux._

Je suis quelqu'un d'autre ça c'est sûr, mais je ne sais pas si je préfère l'espèce de faux guerrier que je suis actuellement, chef d'une rébellion interne de Poudlard, ou le couard de 11 ans, dont la première fierté a été de gagner 20 points pour sa maison en se dressant contre trois élèves qui faisaient partie de sa propre maison, et qui bottaient accessoirement le cul à Voldemort (même à cette époque). Difficile comme choix. Lequel était mieux que l'autre ?

_Bon, je vais m'arrêter ici, parce que je sens que les autres garçons de mon dortoir vont arriver et je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'ils tombent sur cette lettre a moi-même. J'en aurais encore pour quelques mois de moqueries. _

Heureusement pour moi, ils ne sont jamais tombés sur cette lettre, moi-même je l'avais oubliée.

_Souviens-toi moi, tu ne dois pas l'ouvrir avant ma majorité._

J'ai respecté.

_Oh zut. Je me suis encore mis de l'encre sur les doigts. Encore un désavantage a être un sorcier : écrire avec ses stupides plumes. J'ai toujours les mains sales. J'espère que je n'aurais plus les mains sales plus tard. Enfin bref, je vais m'arrêter la, j'entends des pas.  
Bien à toi,  
moi. »_

-Neville ?

Je lève une tête lasse vers Dean. Cette intonation, cette manière de poser sa main sur mon épaule, je la connais trop bien, pour l'avoir trop vécue cette année.  
Je soupire.

-Encore ? C'est le troisième cette semaine.

-C'est plus qu'un avertissement cette fois. Il y sont allés très fort.

Il me pointe du doigt une direction, et mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur ce qu'il veut me montrer. Je tâche de ne pas me concentrer sur les cris agonisants, ni sur le visage qu'il va falloir réparer entièrement. Peu importe qui c'est, c'est douloureux.

Je baisse les yeux avec la même fatigue que lorsque je lève ma baguette. Je les baisse sur mes mains. Neville, quand tu avais onze ans, tu voulais être fort, mais devenir fort implique de changer profondément, pour quelque chose qui ne nous satisfait pas tant qu'on l'espérait. Je pensais que me battre pour quelque chose de bien, pour une cause juste, me rendrait plus fier de moi, me rendrait moins amer face à l'enfance que j'ai perdue à récupérer les vieux papiers de bonbons de maman. Finalement, tout est vain. Nous sommes à deux doigts de perdre, et je ne me reconnais plus dans un miroir.

Mes yeux fixent intensément mes mains devenues plus sèches et dures, creusées par les ampoules, puis mes ongles, et les croûtes rouges incrustées dessous. Neville, tu voulais que mes mains deviennent propres, immaculées. Avant, mes mains étaient baignées dans l'encre. Maintenant, c'est le sang qui les colore. De mes ennemis, de mes amis, mais pas encore le mien.

Pardon Neville. J'ai toujours les mains sales.

* * *

Voilàààààà! C'était beau, c'était grand, vous avez aimé (ou pas), so laissez une petite review pour me le faire savoir por favor!

A bientôt les enfants! :D


End file.
